


Pokemon League Of Ultimates.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: My friends and I compete in the Amaro Region Pokemon League. I'm doing the Nuzlocke and I've got two deaths so far.





	1. Unova League Final Battle! Megan vs Alder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I defeat Alder and I let him keep his title of Champion.

Champion Alder is standing on the stadium's right side and I'm standing on the stadium's left side.  
My Real World best friends forever Jason Benton,Jordan Smith,Brianna Hisey, Laura Healey,Michelle Rafferty,Crystal Miller,Michael Soarof and Quincy Washington are sitting down on the red bleachers with their really small Starter Pokémon.  
Nonshiny male Timburr Cole,Shiny female Charmander Charlotte,nonshiny female Shaymin Clover,Shiny female Pikachu Storm,Shiny female Snubbull Gracie,Shiny female Bulbasaur Belladonna,Shiny male Pachirisu Pierce and nonshiny female Phoarth Eevee Kaylee.  
Ash Ketchum,Pikachu,N Harmonia,Sophocles,Kiawe,Gladion,Ian,Austin,Elias,Justin,Damian,Theodore,Ren,Cilan,Tierno,Trevor,Clemont,Alain and August are sitting down next to the boys.  
Anthea,Concordia,Iris,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Cleopatra,Marie,Lilo,Lani,Emily,Natalie,Nora,Amanda, Shauna,Serena,Bonnie,April and Mairin are sitting down next to the girls.  
My seven OC's are Ian Hawthorne,Cleopatra Hawthorne,Lilo Mahelona,Lani Mahelona,Elias Jones,Emily Jones and Justin Gaines.  
The ten ROM Hack characters are Amanda Hawkins,Ren King,Marie Holly,Austin Powell,Natalie Winters,Theodore Caine,Damian Smith,Nora Witherspoon,April Anderson and August Rivera.  
My main Team consists of Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Amelia the nonshiny female Mega Archilles,Melody the Shiny female Mega Metalynx,Ariel the Shiny female Mega Electruxo,Sadie the Shiny female Mega Syrentide and Duane the Shiny male Mega Drilgann.  
Me:"Vanilluxe,Druddigon,Escavalier,Accelgor,Bouffalant and Volcarona are his Pokémon."  
I said.  
I defeated Champion Alder without any deaths and I let him keep his title.  
Alder:"Megan Kendell you're a really strong Pokémon Trainer even though you're cursed with the Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Alder:"You should take on the Amaro Pokémon League with your strongest Pokémon." "Your friends can go too." "They're helping you out."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok!" "Alder we'll take on the Amaro League!"  
I said.  
Alder:"There are four Pokemon Gym Leaders in Amaro so far and they're really strong."  
He said.  
Alder:"Kendo the Vanoya Town Gym Leader uses the really tough Fighting Type Pokémon and Col. Lake the Grenia Cove Gym Leader uses the very tough Water Type Pokémon." "Oh and he's a fire chief too."  
He said.  
Alder:"Ariel the Denote City Gym Leader uses the very tough Flying Type Pokémon and Briar the Loraflay Village Gym Leader uses the really tough Grass Type Pokémon."  
He said.  
Alder:"Over in Kafue Town there's a tournament and anyone can enter it." "Oh and there's a bad guy organization that's called Team Umbra."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Thank you so much for all of that information." "I'll write down all of the areas where I can get some more of those Pokémon Contest ribbons."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're riding on a cruise ship to the Amaro Region and we're fast asleep in the cabins.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We arrive in the Amaro Region and we sign up for the Pokemon League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet up with the three Ex Team Rocket Trio members Jessie,James and Meowth who have been fired by their Leader Giovanni in Begonda Town. Meowth grabs one of Ash's empty Pokeballs on his belt and he captures himself. Ash asks for nickname suggestions for the newly captured Meowth and Jason Benton tells him that he can use his name.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I walked out of the cabin and I looked at the ocean.  
Me:"Lani and Shannon I miss both of you very much." "I wish that you two girls could see me win all four of the Amaro Region Gym Badges and all five of the Pokémon Contest Ribbons."  
I said.  
Me:"This is going to be a really fun adventure." "I'm always up for new challenges."  
I said.  
Me:"Right after I defeat the four Amaro Region Gym Leaders I'll have one hundred and seventy Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Tohoak,Urobos,Vesryn,Aroma,Tandor,Torren,Leneka,Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Galar and Kalos Regions have eight Gym Badges each."  
I said.  
Me:"The Reborn,Konoha and Aevium Regions have eighteen Gym Badges each."  
I said.  
Me:"The Amaro Region and Orange Islands have four Gym Badges each."  
I said.  
Me:"The Unova Region has ten Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm a really lucky girl." "I've only got two deaths in this Nuzlocke." "I've got one really handsome looking boyfriend Alain Sweeney."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't wait to get married!" "I want to have six kids." "Three girls." "Three boys."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll also adopt all four of those orphaned teenagers in Lumiose City." "Three girls." "One boy."  
I said.  
Me:"Emma,Eris,Sedna and Nix." "The last three will be renamed Erica,Stephanie and Nathaniel."  
I said.  
Lani and Shannon's ghosts appeared right in front of me.  
Lani:"We're rooting for you to win at this League Megan." "Don't give up." "You're going to do really good for sure!" "Your best friends are supporting you."  
She said.  
Lani:"Please don't tell anybody that you saw our ghosts out here." "They won't believe you."  
She said.  
Shannon:"Remember that it happens for a reason Megan." "Grind your Team like heck so that it never happens again."  
She said.  
Shannon:"You should always carry one Pokémon or two with Battle Armor Ability on your Team because Critical Hits kill in a Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Lani and Shannon's ghosts disappeared.  
I saw a town in the distance and I looked at the Amaro map.  
Me:"Yay!" "We're finally here in the Amaro Region everyone!" "A brand new adventure starts right now!" "We'll find some brand new friends to Battle against." "We'll also have some brand new enemies to Battle against!"  
I shouted.  
Everyone woke up and they got dressed.  
Everyone walked out of their cabins and they walked over to me.  
Everyone looked out into the distance and they saw the Amaro Region.  
Crystal:"Wow!" "You're right Megan!" "We're finally here in the Amaro Region." "I can't wait to Battle against you in the Kafue tournament!"  
She said.  
We got off of the cruise ship in Begonda Town and we went into the Professor's Laboratory.  
Professor Redwood saw all of us humans who came over from the Real World and he gasped.  
Professor Redwood:"Welcome to the Amaro Region everyone!" "I'm Professor Redwood." "Professor Aurea Juniper told me all about you last night at 9:00 pm before I went to sleep."  
He said.  
Professor Redwood:"I hope that you'll have a whole lot of fun over here." "I'll give all of you a Badge Case." "A Contest ribbon case too."  
He said.  
Me:"Please warn the Gym Leaders about my Nuzlocke curse."  
I said.  
Professor Redwood:"They already know about your Nuzlocke curse young woman." "I told them to be really easy on you." "I also told them that you lost two Shiny Pokémon to those darn Critical Hits."  
He said.  
Professor Redwood:"Lani the Liepard protected Mia your Shiny Serperior during Roxie's Gym Battle." "Then Shannon protected you from getting attacked by that Blue Flower Florges."  
He said.  
Professor Redwood:"Those two were looking out for both of you."  
He said.  
Me:"I won't let anyone else die." "I'll be really careful!"  
I said.  
Professor Redwood handed all of us one Amaro Region Gym Badge case each and he smiled.  
Professor Redwood handed all of us one Contest ribbon case each and he smiled again.  
Professor Redwood:"The other four Gym Leaders here aren't ready for any challengers." "The Amaro Region has eight Gym Badges."  
He said.  
We left the lab and we went to the amusement park.  
The Ex Team Rocket members Jessie,James and Meowth raced over to all of us with huge smiles on their faces.  
Meowth:"We got fired from our job for failing to steal Pokémon!" "We want to have a second chance!" "We got a job here to buy a really nice house someday!" "We help people to get on that ferris wheel safely."  
He said.  
Meowth turned around and he showed us a ferris wheel.  
Jessie:"We turned over a new leaf." "No more stealing Pokémon from Trainers." "We catch what we can find."  
She said.  
James:"Stealing is wrong." "We don't want to get arrested."  
He said.  
Meowth turned around and he saw empty Pokeballs on Ash's belt.  
Meowth walked over to Ash and he gently tapped on the empty Luxury Ball.  
Meowth got sucked inside and he captured himself.  
James:"Ash our buddy Meowth wants to join your Team." "He's been telling us that." "He wants to get stronger."  
He said.  
Meowth popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at his new Trainer Ash.  
Ash:"I need some nickname suggestions for Meowth." "He's my new friend." "I'm nicknaming my Pikachu Dylan."  
He said.  
Jason:"He likes to build things just like I do Ash." "He can have my name." "I don't mind it at all."  
He said.  
Meowth:"I love the name Jason." "I don't mind sharing it with that human from the Real World."  
He said.  
Pikachu:"I love the name Dylan." "It's very cute." "Not to mention really cool."  
He said.  
Jessie,James and Meowth joined our group!  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. We meet up with some of Ash's friends and we arrive in Sinjeta City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I defeat my friend Ash's rival Paul in a Triple Pokemon Battle to teach him a very valuable lesson about treating Pokemon nicely and I get ready to enter my first Amaro Region Pokemon Contest.

Paul,Solidad,Dawn,Kenny,May,Max,Harley,Drew,Barry,Conway,Zoey and Ursula raced over to us.  
Harley:"Hey Megan!" "It's nice to see you again!"  
He said.  
Harley:"So what Pokémon are you going to use in the first Amaro Region Contest at Sinjeta City?" "I betcha it's that cutie pie Shiny Chimchar Sienna!" "Or Verity your Shiny Treecko."  
He said.  
Me:"Harley I'm using Gabriel my Shiny male Pichu for the Performance Round and Linus my new Shiny male Litten for the Battle Round."  
I said.  
Harley:"I didn't know that you got a Shiny Litten until now."  
He said.  
May:"I want to see him!" "That Shiny Litten!" "That's my choice if I were over in Alola." "Or I could pick a Popplio."  
She said.  
Me:"Solidad my Shiny Popplio Jovie will only do a Double Performance with Linus." "He's very overprotective of her." "He's just like a big brother to her."  
I said.  
Solidad:"Some Baby Pokémon just want to keep an eye on each other Megan."  
She said.  
Jessie:"Megan can I be your partner in the Pokémon Contest?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "Jessie you can be my partner in the Pokémon Contest!"  
I said.  
Solidad:"Dawn and I are partners in the Pokémon Contest." "Ursula and Harley are partners in the Pokémon Contest."  
She said.  
Drew:"Zoey and I are partners in the Pokémon Contest." "May and Kenny are partners in the Pokémon Contest."  
He said.  
Me:"Jessie and I are partners in the Pokémon Contest." "She's using Yanmega for the Performance Round and Mimikyu for the Battle Round."  
I said.  
I defeated Paul and I smirked evilly.  
We went into the Begonda Forest and we arrived at the Contest Hall in Sinjeta City safely without any problems.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Jessie and I win the Contest ribbon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and I win the ribbon by working together as a team. We have a two on two Pokemon Battle and I get to keep it.

Jessie and I signed up for the Pokémon Contest with the other eight Coordinators.  
Jillian:"Welcome to the Sinjeta City Pokémon Contest ladies and gentlemen!" "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Sukizo,Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy!"  
She said.  
Jillian:"Our first contestant has the Nuzlocke curse and she came over here from the Real World to make her dream come true."  
She said.  
Jillian:"She's trying really hard to get rid of it forever by defeating all of the Pokémon League Champions and not to lose another Pokémon."  
She said.  
Jillian:"It's because two of them sacrificed their own lives to save Mia the Shiny female Serperior from that Sludge Bomb Move and to save Megan from that Moonblast Move."  
She said.  
Jillian:"Both were Shiny females and they were blind." "Lani the Adamant Liepard and Shannon the Hasty Kommo-o will missed."  
She said.  
Me:"Gabriel spotlight!"  
I shouted.  
Gabriel popped out of his Luxury Ball and the blue lightning bolts surrounded him.  
The audience cooed at Gabriel and they clapped their hands.  
Me:"Gabriel use your Thunder Bolt Move and then use your Iron Tail Move!"  
I shouted.  
Gabriel used the Thunder Bolt Move on a target and then he used the Iron Tail Move to cut an apple in half that I was holding in my left hand.  
Me:"Gabriel use your Disarming Voice Move and then use your Grass Knot Move!"  
I shouted.  
Gabriel used the Disarming Voice Move on another target and then he used the Grass Knot Move to trip Jessica's Mimikyu who had come out to see everyone.  
Me:"Gabriel that was so funny!" "You got Jessica's Mimikyu to laugh." "She hates Ash's Pikachu." "I thought that she would hate you too."  
I said.  
Mr. Contesta:"That Pichu is so funny!" "He should be a class clown over at someone's school." "He would make everyone laugh."  
He said.  
Gabriel:"Megan that was really fun!" "Tripping Jessie's Mimikyu with my Grass Knot Move." "I can't wait to Battle against a Gym Leader here."  
He said.  
Me:"Gabriel I don't want you to die like Lani and Shannon did." "The answer is no and that's final!"  
I said.  
Gabriel put his head down and he pouted.  
Jessica:"It's my turn now."  
She said.  
Yanmega showed off the four Moves and she danced around her Trainer happily.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 11:25 am.  
May,Kenny,Dawn,Solidad,Jessica and I made it into the second Contest Round.  
Drew and Zoey got kicked out.  
So did Harley and Ursula.  
Ash:"Megan kick their butts!"  
He said.  
May and Kenny lost their Battle.  
Solidad and Dawn won their Battle.  
We defeated the two remaining Coordinators and we ended up winning the contest ribbon.  
Jessica:"Megan you deserve to keep the ribbon." "You're the better Coordinator." "Your Pokémon love you so much." "I'm just a girl who used to be in that bad guy organization Team Rocket." "Nobody would want to have a Battle against me."  
She said.  
Me:"Jessica don't say that about yourself." "You deserve to keep the contest ribbon."  
I said.  
Jessica:"Let's have a Pokémon Battle to see who keeps the ribbon."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok!" "Let's do it!"  
I said.  
I defeated Jessica in the Battle and I got the Contest Ribbon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. We win the first Gym Badge and we meet the other Aura Sphere using Riolu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Shiny Eevee Pokemon Egg finally hatches and he nicknames her Yosei which means fairy in Japanese language. Ash captures the first Aura Sphere Move using Riolu and he nicknames him Lincoln.

It's 11:35 am. We ate lunch in the Pokemon Center and we headed out to the first Pokemon Gym. Ash:"I traded all 29 of my extra Tauros away and I got some really good Pokemon." "Clemont you got me a Shiny Timid Nature female Pachirisu with the Pickup Ability." "She has been nicknamed Electra." He said. Clemont:"That's a really good nickname for her Ash." "I'm very happy that you love her." He said. Ash:"I would love to see little Riolu from the Sinnoh Region again." "He knows the really rare Move Aura Sphere." "I want to capture him for the Team." He said. The Shiny Eevee Pokemon Egg inside of Ash's dark blue backpack glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times. Ash got the Egg out of his backpack and he put it down on the ground in front of him. The Shiny Eevee Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her purple eyes closed. Ash's Meowth Jason and Pikachu Dylan walked over to the Eevee. Jason and Dylan checked the Eevee's private area. Jason:"It's a little girl Ash." "Give her a nickname." "Something very cute like Yosei." "After all she's going to be a Sylveon." "You don't have that at all in your Rotom Pokedex." "It means fairy in Japanese language." He said. Dylan:"Yosei." "I like that nickname for her." "It's really cute." He said. Ash:"Ok." "Jason her nickname is Yosei." "It's perfect for her." He said. Me:"Yosei is starting to wake up from her nap because she's ready for a very fun adventure." "She needs to see her parents." I said. Ash ran off and he got both of Yosei's parents from Professor Oak. Ash:"Come on out Leafeon and Jolteon." "Your Shiny baby Eevee has hatched out of her Egg and she's ready to meet you." He said. Jolteon and Leafeon popped out of their Luxury Balls. Leafeon and Jolteon nuzzled their baby. Ash:"Her nickname is Yosei." "Jason my Meowth came up with it." "It means fairy in the Japanese language." He said. Jolteon:"It's a perfect nickname for her." "I love it." He said. Yosei opened up both of her purple eyes and she looked around. Yosei saw her mom and she saw her dad. Yosei:"Mama!" "Dada!" "Play!" She said. Jolteon:"She's got a Jolly Nature just like her mother." "She's going to be a handful." "That Everstone trick worked." He said. Leafeon:"Baby girl I'll feed you my milk later on." "We need to get a Gym Badge first." She said.


End file.
